Shadow of the Night
by Chirinah
Summary: No one knew Kuroko Tetsuya had a sister, but then again, no one actually knew all that much about the phantom's personal life. As such, when a pretty brunette came crashing down Seirin High on the first day of the new term, they were in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm. Here's a teaser for my KnB and KHR Crossover fic! It's basically Kuroko x OC, but the OC just happened to be his sort-of-sister. See what I mean in the upcoming chapters. It's not really incest, they won't be blood related, but that's the gist. It may get dark sooner or later, and sorry for Momoi x Kuroko fans out there, there won't be much of that here. And the characters may be OOC.**

 **We get to see some Father!Tsuna here, though he won't be paired with any of the canon characters. This is mainly romance, since I don't have much knowledge of basketball, and I may screw the timeline a bit, but just a bit.**

 **I hope you like it, or if not, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

PROLOGUE:

January 31, 20XX

Vongola Mansion, Palermo, Sicily

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Boss of the Vongola, stood off to one side of the ballroom hall, looking at his only daughter. Said daughter was wearing a lavish looking long, silver gown which complemented her own silver hair while making her small, round, brown eyes stand out. On her hand was a glass of champagne, which, he noticed with narrowed eyes, was trembling slightly. She was surrounded by five or more good-looking men in suits, scouring for her favor, and she fended them off skillfully, as she smiled with practiced ease, looking very much like a weary princess waiting for her prince to sweep her off her feet and take her away.

Tsuna's heart went out to her. Saying a quick goodbye to the group of people surrounding him, the brown-haired Mafia Boss glided down the floor to come and save his daughter. He knew very well he wasn't the prince she was waiting for, but they both knew there was no prince crashing this party tonight.

Or anytime soon.

Holding out one gloved hand to his beloved daughter, he asked her for a dance.

The lady smiled and reached out with a hand of her own, smiling a smile way too dim for a birthday girl.

Twirling around the dance floor in their fancy gowns and suits, the daughter said to her father: "Dad, will you grant my wish now?"

The sad smile was all the answer she got.

* * *

Tokyo

In a huge bachelor style apartment, the entirety of Seirin's Basketball Club sat around a huge table laden with food: meat dishes and hamburgers from the closest fast food at the side, a huge pot of soup, some noodles, and a plain circular vanilla cake with seventeen tiny candles at the center. Laughter resounded as jokes were said and then they were singing "Happy Birthday, Kuroko" loudly and comically, swaying from side to side with huge grins on their faces.

Among them, a certain blue-eyed and blue-haired teen sat with a soft smile on his face - a rare expression - clutching a tiny half-white, half-black dog in a Seirin jersey, while sipping on a big cup of strawberry milkshake.

Times like this made his heart ache, for some reason, but he kept the resurfacing memories of _home_ tucked in a far corner of his mind, choosing to simply enjoy the moment, because he knew that whatever his past maybe, he truly belonged here. A certain silver-haired princess may disagree, but he wasn't a prince, and anyway, she was on the other side of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sky's Shadow

Chapter One: A Princess on a Hover Bike

It was the first day of the new term, and the first years have been upgraded to second years while the former second years were moaning their fates and their up and coming exams. The opening ceremony of the new freshmen was set up at the gym, so the Basketball Club of Seirin High, the newest champions, didn't have morning practice.

To a certain Taiga Kagami, that wasn't a good thing. Not really.

Flopping down on the (fragile) chair in the Basketball Club's recruitment booth (just a table, really) which rattled under his weight, the 'light' gave out a sigh and declared, "I'm bored."

Four pairs of eyes widened at him, while another pair narrowed just before a stack of flyers was dumped in front of him. In a stern voice, the club's coach and manager, Aida Riko ordered him to, "Be a dear and attract some freshmen, then."

Junpei Hyuuga nearly choked on his drink. _That's…actually not that hard._ As someone who had been around Riko for an unfortunate long time, he had expected her to send the 'bored' member to something much harsher. But then, unlike the previous year, they had quite the reputation now and a lot of new freshmen had already signed up. The only thing Kagami would have to do was to fend off some fans… _Oh, right. What was I thinking, that's harsh!_

After their recent victory, the Basketball Club had mysteriously gained a fan club, and contrary to what they were expecting before all the hype, having fans…it wasn't exactly pleasant.

Kagami, probably noticing the 'hidden horrors' of the simple task, inched away from the flyers and tried to change the subject to something that wouldn't potentially compromise his, uh, chastity. "Where's Kuroko?"

On cue, the shadow came out (from the shadows) and tapped Kagami's shoulder, "I'm here, Kagami-kun."

The popular ace of the basketball club shrieked and fell off his chair. Everyone pretended not to notice.

As punishment for toppling off the table, and ruining the list of recruits, which had been soaked with water from Kagami's cup, Riko sent both of them on flyer duty. Not that that's any way to punish Kuroko. None of the fans even knew him.

But still, at least Kagami won't be bored anymore.

The walkway between the entrance gates to the school building was crowded with people, making the silver-haired beauty on a blue and white hover bike snort. _If Kyo-jiisan was here, these people wouldn't survive._ But that wasn't really her problem. She only needed to pass through, Vongola Style. (Reborn's Rules to Living a Life of Vongola #10: Always make a grand entrance. Preferably with fireworks. Or dynamites.)

A smirk. And there she went, parting the sea of students like Moses on a rainy day, throwing a couple of Hayato-jiisan's dynamites up in the air imperceptibly which went 'boom!' just as she stopped in front of an unlikely pair of red and blue, smiling like a boss.

Well, she was the daughter of a Mafia Boss. Nothing wrong with that.

"Long time, no see, Tetsu-nii."

Kagami blanched, and shit just hit the fan.

Aida Riko was surprised, along with everyone else, when not only did her boys went back prematurely from their flyer duty, and not a single recruit in sight, they also went back with a pretty girl in tow. On a bike. That's floating on air.

Said pretty girl smiled in a way that made hearts out of the boys' eyes, and made a point of looking at Riko's chest before giggling and jumping off her hover bike and latching on to Kuroko's arm. This in turn made the hearts in the boys' eyes break into quarters, and some faint in shock.

 _Why is it always Kuroko?_ was the question in their hearts.

The answer was rather simple really.

He was _the_ main character.

Also, "I'm Tetsu-nii's twin sister. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ "

Wait, what?

Kuroko sighed. There goes his normal life.

Ten years ago, Namimori Primary School

A pair of kids with pale hair, one silver and one blue, stood in front of a crowd of students. The girl, the silver one, was holding tightly on her brother's arm, trembling slightly. The boy smiled at her and held her hand, smiling in a way that sent her fears flying through the window.

 _I'll protect you,_ his smile conveyed. And the girl believed him, answering with a smile filled with resolution, _I'll protect you, too._

It was a promise that bound them together, as twins that depended on each other. Neither expected things to change one day, but they were children. What could they have known of the future? And the past?

Seirin Gakuen, Class 2-A

A girl with silver hair stood in front of a group of students, waiting for the teacher to finish her introductions. A few feet away from her, a blue-haired boy sat stiffly on a chair beside the window, looking everywhere but her eyes. The girl smiled.

Taiga Kagami alternated between looking at his friend, and the mysterious lady who literally crashed into their lives just earlier that day. She was pretty, he could admit that, but being around her made Kagami think of danger and shadows that wasn't quite like the shadow Kuroko portrayed. Her smile was wide and her brown eyes glinted with something Kagami couldn't place.

He couldn't see any similarity between the two.

But they were supposed to be twins.

Who was she, and why did Kuroko seem wary of her?

"My name is Setsuna Kuroko, seventeen. I came from Italy, but I'm only a quarter Italian. I grew up in Namimori, Japan and only came to Italy five years ago. I came back because I miss Japan, and also because I'm following someone. I like anime, guns and music, and I dislike people who act close to my brother. I hope we all get along."

Kagami sweat dropped. Why did he feel like he was in a visual novel, and the yandere route to boot?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, tell me what you think. ^_^**

 **Because these two worlds are both so simple, yet so complicated. What was family, again?**

Chapter 2: Monster

Kuroko's face never once changed the whole day, but inside he was feeling a flurry of emotions ranging from happiness, confusion to deep rooted anger. He was surprised, to say the least, at the appearance of his 'twin' sister and felt the slightest bit betrayed that no one had seen to warning him at least. He then chastised himself for feeling that. Considering what he did, he had no place saying he was betrayed.

Setsuna had made a nest out of his arms, and while normally he wouldn't mind (Momoi did that plenty enough times), the action made him remember things he would have rather stayed within the depths of his mind. His friends had obviously been itching to question him, and it was only a matter of time before they cornered him for an interrogation. While he knew this though, Kuroko had no idea what he was supposed to tell.

Yes, he had a family. A sister, a father too. He even had uncles, a lot of them, and cousins from basically all parts of the world, a gun-toting tutor, and yes, they were filthy rich. They were from the strongest criminal organization in the world, after all.

And, yes, he did sort of ran away from home about five years ago. What else was there? Oh, yes, they did spout flames on their foreheads, arms or weapons once in a while.

Kuroko didn't know what Setsuna's purpose was, but he didn't think for once second it was anything good. He may not have the famed Hyper Intuition his 'family' had, but he _was_ raised by the best hit men and assassins in the world. For the first twelve years, at least.

He never thought she'd actually leave the family to follow him, and he had no idea how to approach the current situation. So he did what he did best, and vanished.

Or, at least, _tried_ to.

Setsuna seemed to have caught wind of his plans and never once left his side even when he tried to go to the toilet. Kagami had been looking at them funny from the first moment, and Kuroko just _knew_ he was up to something terrible later.

If he was a little bit stronger, he could have pushed her away and ran, but unfortunately, Setsuna was much stronger than him. Understandable, really, since he had all but stopped training once he left that house and focused on basketball.

(Another reason he never did consider coming back home. He shuddered at the thought of what a certain fedora wearing devil would do to him once he learned Tetsuya had stopped his training.)

He could defend himself very well, and he still had a gun somewhere in his body all the time, just out of habit, but he had no doubt Setsuna could take him out in two seconds flat if she wanted to.

It was a good thing she at least liked him awake, at least.

Or maybe not.

"So, Kuroko-kun," the sing-song-y voice of their coach floated to Kuroko's ears just as they were about to reach the gates of the school. Setsuna, still clinging on to his arm, stiffened slightly. It was apparent she didn't like anyone of his teammates for some reason if her other hand that inched closer to her side, where he was sure he put her gun in, was any indication.

Kuroko pulled at her in warning before facing his teammates, sighing inwardly.

"Would you like to come to my house?"

Setsuna wasn't happy.

Oh, she was _giddy_ when her father allowed her (at long last) to go to Tetsuya back in Japan after five years. She was really, _really_ ecstatic once she saw the blue-haired phantom too, and being stuck to him the whole day cemented that fact.

What dampened her spirits, though, was her brother's stupid friends who had been trying to take her brother away from her all throughout the day. And they weren't even being subtle at all! They just stared shamelessly, and even had the nerve to come _near_ them. She honestly didn't understand what Tetsuya had seen in them. Sure, they were kinda _good_ at one thing: the basketball he loved so much.

But they were so weak!

She could probably knock them all out within ten seconds flat.

Or less.

The tall guy with the weird eyebrows (honestly, who had two pointed eyebrows?) was fairly decent, and he could probably grow strong with a few training, but he was still _just_ an athlete. And an idiot at that.

At least Takeshi-jii had Shigure Souen Ryu, and he was actually the Sword Emperor since he was about sixteen.

And now they even had the nerve to come in _their_ house. Granted, it's just a simple apartment, but it was Tetsuya's home! And now hers too.

And they stepped inside before she did too!

Pouting in a way that would have made Reborn tempted to cut her mouth with a knife, the silver-haired girl stomped inside, sending waves of killing intent towards the group, making them shiver in fear and crowd together.

"Herbivores," she snorted.

Still glaring, she flopped down on the floor beside a stiff Tetsuya, who didn't had the chance to offer refreshments before his supposed twin opened the conversation rudely.

"So, why are you herbivores here?"

"Herbivores?" Riko muttered, question marks littering her head, before the glares got to her and she decided to get down to business. She cleared her throat. "Um, Kuroko-kun, did you have, uh, anything to say?" she said tentatively, sending cautious looks to the deceptively angel looking girl that hadn't let up glaring at her.

At her words, the glaring intensified.

"I hardly think anything my Onii-sama says would be any of your business," Setsuna said haughtily.

Riko seethed, while everyone else just trembled behind her.

Kuroko sighed and chose that moment to take control.

He coughed, sending warning looks at the silver girl, who pouted some more and huffed. Feeling rather exhausted, he decided to just get it over with.

"As you know, this _lady_ ," cue pointed look, "here, is Setsuna Sa—Kuroko. She's my sister. Twin, according to our birth certificates. Uh," he trailed, not knowing what else to say.

Junpei jumped in to prod him to the right direction, "You're serious…right?"

Setsuna focused on the poor captain, "What do you mean?"

"Um, just, how come you had a sister…and we never knew…was what I was trying to, uh," Junpei stammered, sweating buckets at the potent killing intent Setsuna leaked out.

Tetsuya sighed inwardly. "It's because I never told you."

Kagami said, "So why didn't you tell us?"

"My brother has no obligation to tell you peasants anything!" Setsuna shrieked, and Tetsuya all but dropped dead at the clear indication of who his sister had been hanging around with the past years.

What happened to my sweet, cute, dear little sister?

Oh, yeah, he left her, didn't he?

Putting one hand on the furious girl's shoulder, he pulled her towards him and looked apologetically to his teammates. "I'm sorry about her. She's just…She's not a bad person."

The way he said it tugged at the girl's heartstrings. _He has no idea who I am anymore._

"Were you also from Italy?" Riko asked, ignoring the goose bumps on her arms from Setsuna's sharp stares.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, not exactly," he explained. "Our parents…have a rather complicated ancestry. Our dad owns an Italian company, but he's mostly Japanese, while our mother is part Chinese, part Japanese, part French and part Italian. We were raised in Japan, though not in Tokyo, and we used to come and go from Italy during summers. When we were thirteen though, Setsuna and everyone else settled in Italy, while I was left and studied in Tokyo alone."

The question hang in the air: Why?

Setsuna smiled bitterly. "It's because of that fucking Ogi—"

"Setsuna," Kuroko said warningly.

"—wara. If he didn't seduce onii-chan with that fucking sport—"

"Setsuna."

"—he wouldn't have begged, _begged_ to be left behind—"

"Setsuna!"

By this point, the rest of Seirin's Basketball Club had all but turned to statues at the vicious image their usually emotionless teammate was making. The air was so tense you could taste it.

Setsuna looked at her brother with blazing brown eyes. "What? You're angry? Because your sister—who you haven't contacted once in five fucking years—"

"Enough!"

Riko and the rest startled. They had seen Kuroko angry once, during that game with the cheating bastards, but that didn't even compare to the fury Kuroko was pouring off now.

They were starting to regret being so curious.

Letting out a harsh sigh, Kuroko said, "We'll talk later." Turning to his teammates, he bowed, "I'm really sorry for this, but will you please leave. I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow."

And they left it at that.

None of them would ever get the chance to talk to Kuroko the next day, though.

Setsuna was calm. Tetsuya was calm. The twins, sitting a few feet away from each other, sent off negative airs that would send babies crying.

Both of them were furious, for different reasons.

Setsuna was…simply angry. At herself. At her brother who chose someone else, something else over her and their family. Her father who had let him do as he pleased. Her mother who wouldn't allow her to stay with him. At Ogiwara. At basketball. At his former teammates who had been with him when she wasn't. At his current teammates who obviously held a precious part of her brother's heart.

If she was being honest, what she truly felt was mere childish jealousy.

She had adored her brother. Back when they were in Namimori and their parents were always busy, Tetsuya had been the only companion she had. She was incredibly shy, especially at school where people stared so much because of her peculiar hair. She didn't have Tetsuya's unnoticeable aura. Where ever she went she stood out.

Tetsuya had been her only shield against the unpleasant stares.

They were twelve when they learned from their parents that they weren't exactly blood-related. Tetsuya was the child of two of their parents' closest friends, who had died few days after he was born, which, coincidentally, was the same day she was. According to their wills, Tetsuya would be entrusted to Tsuna, who, deciding to use his less than legal connections registered Tetsuya as Setsuna's twin on a whim, and they were raised as such.

Setsuna didn't really know why, the announcement that they weren't blood-related meant little to nothing to her, but her brother had started distancing himself from everyone then, choosing instead to hang around one kid he met in the court once, playing a sport that had always been nothing to him before. What confused her more was the fact that he was so terrible at it.

She could understand the importance of sports and physical strength. They had been training martial arts and different sports since they were three, and Tetsuya had been an exceptional athlete. He was proficient at more than a handful of bare hand martial arts, archery and shooting. Heck, he was even good at golf. But he sucked big time at ball sports.

So the fact that he had been so persistent, going so far as coming to Teiko just for their freaking stupid club…

She didn't understand.

And it hurt her.

She was supposed to be his twin. She had seen live examples of family that weren't the least bit related by blood. What did it matter if they weren't 'real' twins? She was his family! How could he have just left like that, and not try any contact for five years?

And now he was treating other people as if they were his family…

"It's unfair."

Kuroko turned from where he was looking out the window, to the night sky, and looked at the beautiful silver-haired _stranger_ in his living room. There were tears in her eyes, and pain so clear, and so raw reflected in her bright caramel orbs that looked so much like their father's…and so different from his.

A sob racked her body, and then she was wailing in front of him, "I missed you!"

Tetsuya felt like a monster then, because he honestly couldn't find it in his heart to care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, but there is that. I'd write some more, but I'm not exactly alert. Too sleepy. Eyes droopy. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3: Stranger

Technically, it had been them who left him. Alone. But it had been his choice. He could have just stayed in Namimori, study there with Setsuna. Or maybe Setsuna could come with him to Tokyo, they had enough connections and wealth to assure that they would be taken care of.

It was his choice to grovel at his father's feet, asking to live _alone._ Away from that world. Away from them.

Now that he thought of it, Tetsuya had probably hurt his father more than he realized.

Setsuna, too.

They were good people. The world Tetsuya used to live in wasn't exactly kind, neither was it peaceful. If anything, it was downright chaotic. But it was warm, if only because his father and Setsuna had loved him like no one else. Setsuna, in particular, was always around him, giving him comfort from the cold and safety from harm. One smile from her pushed his inner darkness aside.

He didn't remember when it started giving him pain. And then, nothing.

Before he knew it, he was so cold his heart froze up entirely. Until basketball warmed him up again.

Setsuna cried, but it didn't last. The moment she realized there were no arms going around her, rubbing her back, she stopped. There wasn't a comforting voice whispering in her ears. No bright smile. No assurances of a brilliant tomorrow.

Tetsuya had merely looked on at her crying figure. Apathetically.

For some reason, this broke her more than her first kill.

Still, she wasn't Tsunayoshi Sawada's daughter for nothing. Reborn had been training her to be an exceptional member of Vongola from the time she was born.

She had staked her pride, her whole life, just to come here.

Her resolve wouldn't waver on the first fucking day.

No way.

So she sobered up, wiped her tears, and stared at her wayward heart with defiant eyes.

"I love you, Tetsuya," she started, noting with morbid fascination how the blue-haired man choked on his own spit, coughing violently. She waited for him to calm down before she continued, "I don't really know what's going on with you. I don't really know you anymore, and I'm starting to doubt I ever did, but one thing will never change, and that's the way I love you Tetsuya—"a flinch"—because I'll love you forever no matter how stupid and selfish you are.

"You are my brother, just as Hayato-jii, Takeshi-jii, Kyo-jii, Mukuro-jii and everyone else are Dad's brothers. Blood relation never once mattered to me. Dad never once cared that you didn't have flames either. When I asked, he was actually glad, you know, so glad he cried. He wanted you to have a normal life, away from the dirty world of Mafia where your life will always be in danger of being cut short."

Kuroko bowed his head, gritted his teeth.

Setsuna smiled. "That's all well and good, but I don't think he really understands. Sometimes, Dad is too naïve for his own good. I still can't believe he managed to survive until now. Normal life, for his son…" a harsh, cold laughter, "How ridiculous! You seem to be in the same delusional state, Tetsuya, but did you really think you can keep on playing normal forever? Sooner or later, _that_ world will catch up to you. Right about now, there's probably a squad of assassins being deployed to take you out. Blood or not, _you_ are Vongola Decimo's son. My brother. Your normal world will be crumbling soon."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes and no. Dad ordered me to protect you, because you don't seem capable of doing so for yourself, but I'm also here for another reason."

Kuroko looked into the glowing brown orbs that was so familiar, yet so, _so_ alien at the same time.

A bitter smile. "Would you like to know?"

The next day was…chaotic.

Not only did Kuroko Tetsuya wake up in an unfamiliar place, Setsuna was also beside him, arms slung over his stomach while nuzzling his neck.

It was…awkward. Especially after her sort of confession last night, which really shouldn't count since she was his sort of sister, but she was sort of a stranger too...

Ah. Nevermind.

Kuroko shook the silver head awake, and was rewarded with a smile way too brilliant for a school day.

"Ohayou, Tetsu-nii!"

Speaking of school...

"It's 9 AM, Setsuna. We're an hour late for school. Where exactly are we?"

A grin. "Namimori, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Real short. Stupid gibberish. Sorry for the long wait. Haaah. This worm like internet connection is killing me. Grr.

Chapter Five: Necessity

"You drugged me," a blank-faced Kuroko said.

"I drugged you," confirmed a cheerful Setsuna. She laughed sweetly, "I told you, you're not capable of taking care of yourself. Even the weakest assassin can do away with you anytime."

Kuroko twitched. "And? What does that have to do with the fact that you _drugged_ me?"

Setsuna shrugged. "Nothing really, I just didn't want to deal with you throwing a tantrum when you find out you won't be getting anywhere near basketball and you weak little friends for a while."

" _And why is that?_ " He clenched his teeth. This was the entire reason why he wanted nothing to do with this family. They were so eccentric! "Why are we here?"

Setsuna blinked innocently. "Why, to train, of course!"

"I don't want to train!"

"Well, it's a good thing no one asked for your opinion then."

_VONGOLA_

"I hate my life," Kuroko Tetsuya muttered, flopping down on the floor of the training room after his fiftieth loss against a silver haired monster that went by the name Setsuna.

Said monster scoffed and pointed a gun at his face, "Should I end it then?"

Kuroko sighed wearily, "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"So you won't die, of course."

"Huh." And that came from the girl pointing a gun at him. How ironic.

"How long?" he asked, sitting up.

Setsuna smiled and pocketed her gun. "Forever."

Kuroko sweat dropped. "I can come back once I'm capable of taking care of assassins myself right?"

Setsuna shrugged and gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe."

Ouch. That gave him a migraine.

_Vongola_

That night, Kuroko spoke to his Father for the first time in a long while.

Via hologram. He couldn't understand why this family hated normal things (why couldn't they just use Skype?) but he learned not to question it. The answers would likely send him on a one way ticket to the psychiatric ward.

"Hello, Dad."

Hologram-Tsuna grinned widely and _hugged_ him. "My son! I'm so glad to see you!"

It was…weird.

"Uh, Dad, you're kinda creeping him out. And me," Setsunasaid, appearing beside him. She freaked him out, too, was what he wanted to say, but thought better of it. He wondered if this was what his friends felt when he did that to them.

It wasn't really his fault he had no aura whatsoever, though.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I'm not really there, I really should just invest on that teleportation machine Byakuran designed, but then he'd be pestering me for marshmallows for a long time, and I really hate seeing his face, uh, I'm rambling," Hologram-Tsuna said, making his two children sigh. "So, how have you been, Tetsu-kun? Has Setsuna been nice to you?"

"No," was the quick reply. "She tried to kill me fifty-one times today."

An elbow connected with his gut and the blue-haired boy doubled over in pain, "Fifty two…times," he groaned out.

Setsuna kicked him. Tsuna paled. "Uh, Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna smiled sweetly at her father, "Only for a while, Dad. I'm teaching him self-defense."

"Does that include endangering my life and breaking my bones 24/7?"

Setsuna blinked innocently, "Shouldn't it?"

Son glared at father. "I'm blaming you for this."

"Reborn!" Father yelled.

The World's Greatest Hit man simply smirked in the background and sent two bullets flying towards the Mafia Don.

_Vongola_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops. I had some trouble with the upload yesterday. It's here now, all well and good. I hope. New OC's. I hope you like it.**

 **Now Im gonna sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Haha**

That night, Tetsuya slept fitfully. He thrashed on the bed and sweated bullets, while Setsuna watched from a sit near the window.

"What are you dreaming about?" She thought out loud. She wondered if she should maybe wake him up.

She didn't.

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night. The whole house was dark, and no one was up and about, not even insomniac Mukuro. Tetsuya woke up thirsty, his throat parched. His eyes were sore from crying, and Setsuna was in her own room for once. Since they were ten, they were forbidden to sleep together anymore, but Setsuna was never one for restrictions, especially when it involved her beloved brother._

 _Tetsuya tiptoed down the stairs, relying on the shine from the moon to see his steps. He was quiet as a mouse. He was invisible. The light in the kitchen was off. He approached the closed door. For the first time in his life, Tetsuya felt nervous in his own home._

 _"Dad?" he whispered to the darkness._  
 _There was only silence._  
 _And then—_

* * *

"SETSUNA!" Tetsuya woke up screaming. It took him a while to get used to reality. He was in Namimori, in his childhood room, and Setsuna was _safe._ Setsuna was never in danger.

A knock. Tetsuya looked up to see a freshly showered Setsuna peeking from his open door, eyes filled with an emotion he couldn't decipher. "Are you okay, Onii-sama? Did you call for me?"

He panted. "I—I'm okay. It was nothing." He carefully untangled his legs from the sheets and stood up. He waited for Setsuna to get out.

She hesitated for a second before asking. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Tetsuya flinched. "Maybe, I don't remember."

Setsuna's face darkened. "When are you going to tell me why you really left, Tetsuya? And don't give me that dumb excuse about having a normal life. We both know you're not that stupid."

Tetsuya sighed. He was wondering when she would start asking questions he would rather not asking. A long stretch of silence filled the space between them until it was broken by Setsuna's disgusted sigh. "Fine, I'll figure it out another way. Get dressed, Onii-sama. Ossa and Cranio are joining us for breakfast."

Tetsuya blinked. "Ossa and Cranio? Uncle Mukuro and Aunt Chrome's kids?"

His answer was a loud smack as the door nearly flew off its hinges.

He cursed. Things were getting worse by the minute.

Ossa and Cranio were brothers. Sons of the famed Mist Guardians of Vongola who in their young ages had shown much potential in controlling the mist and making real illusions. Ossa was older than Cranio by a year, though not many people realized this. Their dispositions confused people.

Cranio was the quiet one who people compared to their mother often. He had an air of regality around him much like his father, though if you asked Setsuna, he was more like Kyoya-jiisan in that he was obsessed with discipline.

Ossa was like Byakuran. Enough said.

Setsuna glared at the grinning fool across from her, munching on a handful of marshmallows. There was a pile of uneaten pancakes in front of him, drowning in caramel syrup. His brother sat primly beside him, cutting up pancakes in precise eights before they were eaten.

Both of them nauseated her.

"Mou," Ossa pouted as she cursed him with her eyes. He couldn't fathom how so unlike Uncle Tsunayoshi she was. She always seemed halfway to murder every time he saw her. "Why did you even call us here if you're only going to glare at us the whole time?"

"I don't know," Setsuna deadpanned. "I guess I was hoping to see you acting like your age for once."

Cranio harrumphed. "Maybe when Mom stopped worshipping Dad."

"Hey, you never know, that can happen." Ossa grinned once more and bit on his marshmallows.

"Never," Cranio replied.

"Never," Ossa agreed. Chrome was that devoted to her husband. Setsuna respected the Mist's strength, but she honestly couldn't stand how devoted she was to Mukuro. Especially since Mukuro didn't seem to act the same way towards her.

"I called you here to test Onii-sama," she started. "I would like you to—"

"Oya? Tetsuya-kun is back?" Ossa said excitedly. "Where? Where is that cute, invisible guy? I missed him!"

Setsuna threw a bread knife at him. It embeded on an empty chair. Ossa appeared on the sit beside her. "Ne? Where is he?" He made a face at the pale haired girl. "And it's rude to thrown knives at people, Setsu-chan! What if you hit me?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "That was the point. Now stay still and let me skin you-"

"Why did he come back?" Cranio inquired curiously, freezing both _children_ in their tracks. The last time he saw Tetsuya…he was pretty sure the guy was determined never to set foot near Namimori ever again.

"He has to train," Setsuna said simply and elbowed Ossa in the stomach. Ossa grunted.

"Really?" Ossa whistled, recovering in a second. "I can train him." A sly smile. "I can train you too, if you want, Setsu-chan. You seem to be slacking off. What would Reborn-chan say? Ne?"

Setsuna pinned his hand with her fork, sky flames burning in her hand. "OW! OW! OW! Okay, sorry, sorry, sorry. I take it back! You the bestest best strongest person in the world."

Setsuna removed the melted fork. "As long as you understand."

"I find it hard to believe that Tetsuya would come back to train—of all things—willingly." Cranio observed, biting on his pancake. They both ignored the bloody Ossa.

Setsuna's smirk was evil, evil, evil. "Well, he wasn't exactly willing."

"Oh." Cranio wiped his mouth with a napkin. "So, when do we start?"

"How about now?"


End file.
